


Mandatory Vacation

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Mages and Familiars [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I swear no one is injured or killed in this one, M/M, look something else someone asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is overworking himself in the wake of the war, and Iwaizumi has had enough.</p><p>Or: The One Where Iwaizumi Kidnaps Oikawa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandatory Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by ChigirE, some IwaOi interaction post-Kuroo's Ending. As promised, they are alive. Fair warning, it's not the fluffy mission I had planned, but I hope you like how it turned out anyway.

Iwaizumi stalked toward Oikawa's office, the scowl twisting his features making most of the Aoba Josei members he encountered leap out of his way. Kindaichi was the only one brave enough to say anything.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" the air mage asked tentatively, half-jogging to keep up with the brisk pace Iwaizumi was moving at.

"Yeah. Keep an eye on the Guild for a few days," the war god replied. Kindaichi blinked and almost fell behind, and had to run to catch up.

"Are you and the Guildmaster going somewhere?" Kindaichi asked. Iwaizumi stopped abruptly and turned to the air mage, who gulped nervously.

"Yes. Whether he likes it or not," Iwaizumi snapped. "You'll be in charge. Yahaba will help you, I'm sure, and Kiyoko. Use your pendent if you need anything from me, but don't expect any answers or advice from Oikawa." Kindaichi's eyes widened, but before he could protest, Iwaizumi was on the move again. This time, Kindaichi followed him instead of trying to keep pace with him. Iwaizumi stomped into Oikawa's office without knocking. The enchanter was sitting at his desk, and he didn't look up from the report he was reading when he heard Iwaizumi come in. Because of that, he didn't noticed Iwaizumi crossing the room and walking around the desk until it was too late, and his familiar had snatched the report from his hand. Oikawa jumped, but recovered quickly and reached for the report, but Iwaizumi held it out of his reach.

"Iwa-chan! Give that back! I wasn't done with it!" Oikawa complained. Iwaizumi put the report on the desk, and when Oikawa went to pick it up, Iwaizumi caught his wrist and pulled him out of the chair. Oikawa stumbled, his movements slower and less coordinated than usual. Kindaichi, watching from the doorway, had to fight not to let his jaw drop. Now that Oikawa was on his feet and pouting at Iwaizumi instead of staring down at a report, Kindaichi could see that, honestly, the Guildmaster looked terrible. Which was a sentiment Iwaizumi apparently agreed with.

"You look like shit. You haven't been sleeping nearly enough, and if you skip one more meal, Kiyoko is going to have both our heads on silver platters," Iwaizumi informed Oikawa bluntly. "You're overworking yourself, and since I've tried convincing you to take a break for the last week and it hasn't worked, I'm going to make you listen to me." Oikawa stared up at Iwaizumi blankly, as though he wasn't sure what exactly his familiar meant. "You're coming with me, and we're leaving all of the reports and junk here. Kindaichi will take care of everything, right, Kindaichi?" the war god added, his tone low and threatening.

"Of course!" the air mage answered hurriedly. Normally, he got along just fine with Iwaizumi, but he'd never seen the war god so irritated unless he was in a battle. "You do whatever you need to do. I've got this," he added as Oikawa's gaze fixed on him.

"I'm not doing anything except finishing going through these reports," the Guildmaster said firmly. Iwaizumi leaned down, hooked one arm around the enchanter's thighs, and then straightened, Oikawa falling over his shoulder with an undignified yelp. "Iwa-chan! Put me down!"

"No. You're coming with me. We'll be back in a few days," Iwaizumi added, glancing at Kindaichi, who was staring at the pair. Oikawa started wiggling, arms and legs thrashing as he struggled against Iwaizumi's hold.

"We're not going anywhere! I have work to do!" Oikawa squawked.

"You wouldn't have nearly as much to do if you'd just officially make Kindaichi second in command and appoint someone as third," Iwaizumi replied. At that, Oikawa froze, his eyes squeezing shut and his fingers clenching into fists. Kindaichi wasn't sure what to say, so he settled for something that would probably make the angry war god less likely to turn that anger on Kindaichi.

"Have a nice trip!" the air mage said. Iwaizumi nodded, while Oikawa started wiggling again. Then the two were gone, leaving Kindaichi in the Guildmaster's office, staring at a stack of reports that would probably take hours to go through.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi appeared in another Guildmaster's office. Oikawa took a moment to process the fact that Iwaizumi had just _teleported them_ to _Kuroo's office_ and Kuroo himself was sitting at his desk, Kenma in cat form draped over his shoulder, and both of the Nekoma members were staring at Oikawa, who was still draped over Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"As curious as I am about what you two are doing, I have a feeling I wouldn't actually want to know the answer," Kuroo announced.

"I'm being kidnapped!" Oikawa shouted, resuming his struggling.

"It's for your own good, so shut up," Iwaizumi replied sharply. Oikawa turned to Kuroo, apparently seeking assistance.

"Don't look at me," Kuroo said quickly. "Even if he wasn't a war god, this looks like a mage-familiar thing, and you two aren't my Guild members, so I'm not getting involved. I do want to know why you're here, though," he added.

"Because Iwa-chan is being ridiculous!" Oikawa answered immediately.

"Your pendent was the farthest away except for Bokuto's," Iwaizumi explained, ignoring Oikawa's outburst. "And I didn't want to bother Bokuto."

"You and the shrimp did beat him and Akaashi up last time you saw him," Kuroo mused. "Oh, well. Carry on with whatever you're doing." The shadow mage flapped a hand dismissively, and Iwaizumi nodded his thanks, then carried Oikawa out of the room. The enchanter was protesting loudly by the time they got to the main area of the Guild Hall, where the rest of Nekoma was relaxing. They all watched in utter silence as Iwaizumi carried his mage through the room and out of the Guild Hall.

By the time Oikawa had stopped complaining and had resigned himself to being hauled wherever Iwaizumi was planning to take him, they had reached the town's inn. Iwaizumi managed to convince the innkeeper to give them a room, pay for it, then still carried Oikawa to the room without putting him down once. Once they were in the room, however, Iwaizumi dropped Oikawa unceremoniously onto the bed. Oikawa yelped, but quickly sat up and glared at his familiar.

"You haven't stopped working for more than four hours at a time since the war ended," Iwaizumi said. "You've hardly been eating or sleeping, and you've refused to promote Kindaichi to second and choose a new third. Instead, you've been doing everything Matsukawa and Hanamaki used to do, in addition to your own work."

"So this is an intervention?" Oikawa grumbled. "I'm fine. And you didn't have to haul me like a sack of potatoes to get me to listen!" he added, indignation written in every aspect of his posture. Iwaizumi leaned over him, scowling.

"Apparently I do, because you've hardly looked at me since you started overworking, and every time I think I've gotten you to agree to at least sleep, you sneak back to work as soon as I turn my back." Iwaizumi crossed his arms, his voice no longer angry. Instead, he sounded almost hurt, and Oikawa looked away.

"You're not my mom, so quit worrying," the enchanter grumbled. Iwaizumi stared at him, eyes widening with disbelief and then narrowing in anger once more.

"You're right. I'm not your mom. I'm just your familiar, adviser, friend, and lover. Why would I worry about you?" he snapped. Oikawa flinched, but Iwaizumi didn't let up. "I love you; course I'm going to worry about you. And I'm not the only one, either. The whole Guild is worried, even the people who joined us after the war. Hell, even the crows are worried about you. That guy Shimada who keeps in touch with Yachi and Karasuno's healer? He came by yesterday because the healers have been looking into ways to force you to sleep."

"I'm sorry," Oikawa whispered, still not looking at Iwaizumi. "I'll make Kindaichi my second. And Yahaba would make a good third." 

"That's a start," Iwaizumi growled. "Now get some rest. I'm going to find something to eat, and when I get back, you're going to eat whatever I bring you, and then you're going to rest some more." He left the room, and Oikawa sighed. He wasn't sure how much time passed, but the next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes, and Iwaizumi was setting a tray of food on the small table beside the bed.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa began, but Iwaizumi cut him off.

"Eat," the familiar snapped. Oikawa hesitated, but the glare Iwaizumi sent his way made him stop hesitating and scrambled for something to eat before the war god decided to force-feed him. Oikawa ate in silence, not sure what he could say. When he had eaten enough that Iwaizumi stopped glaring quite so much, Oikawa decided to try again.

"Hajime, I'm sorry," he said quietly. Iwaizumi tensed when Oikawa used his bond name, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just waited. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just..." Oikawa stared down at his hands, searching for something to say, some way to explain the tangle of grief and exhaustion and everything else he was feeling. Iwaizumi sighed and gently brought his hand to Oikawa's chin, tilting the enchanter's face upward.

"I know. That's why I'm not taking you back to the Guild yet, even if it does seem like being hauled around has knocked some sense into you," he informed the mage softly. "You need a break, not just from the workload. So we're going to stay here for a few days, and when you're feeling better, we'll go back. Okay?" Oikawa nodded, and a slightly satisfied smile spread across Iwaizumi's face. The war god leaned down and pressed his lips to Oikawa's briefly. "Good. Now scoot over," he said when he pulled back. Oikawa obeyed, making room on the bed for Iwaizumi, then shifting closer and laying his head on his familiar's chest once he was settled. Iwaizumi held him as the exhaustion Oikawa had been fighting for days swept over him, and the enchanter fell asleep. Only when Oikawa's breaths were deep and even, and the mage didn't react when Iwaizumi shifted a little to get more comfortable did the war god close his own eyes and let himself drift off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another chapter once I get some other requests done, or if anyone really wants more of this, I'll consider adding on. As always, suggestions/requests are encouraged! I currently have an AsaNoya origin thing, a Warden backstory thing, a Nekoma war aftermath thing, and a Lav/Yaku thing in the works, so stay tuned!


End file.
